Asi
by caminantdlaluz
Summary: one-short de Pop y Cub, antes de HTF


Bueno hace poco que vi el nuevo capitulo de HTF, el de Pop y Cub, primero me mori de la risa, luego se me ocurrió una mini historia. Bueno no hay ningún mensaje mas…no si perdón si no he puesto ningún rev, no he leído nada de nada.

(=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=)

La primavera hacia que las mujeres se pusieran algo locas, querían hacer limpieza de inicio de año, querían hacer cosas románticas pero sobretodo, conseguían poner a los hombres un tanto histéricos, cuando niños por llamar su atención, de adolecentes superar el calentón y ahora un poco mas maduros hacían cada capricho para evitar un griterío.

Pop, había salido temprano del trabajo, el se fue bastante alegre y compro una rosa para su esposa, la necia y un poco terca mujer de cabello castaño, por la cual daba su máximo, hacia un año que se habían juntado y bueno hoy era su aniversario. Cuando llego, ella esta en el sofá y estaba leyendo una hoja muy interesada, Pop se fue despacio muy despacio para tomarla por sorpresa.

-Pop, cariño, haces ruido cuando abres la puerta, la cual por cierto no cerraste…además hueles lindo- la mujer de cabello castaño se paro del sofá, y se acerco a el, cuando estuvieron frente a frente solo se le lanzo dando un ligero brinquito y sus labios se tocaron como muchas otras veces en esa semana, Pop saco la rosa de donde la escondía y mientras el beso duraba se la acomodo en el cabello. No podía negarlo era un beso delicioso, los labios de su esposa sabían como a algún dulce de canela, su cabello era un poco rizado pero era divertido enredar sus dedos en ese mar café. Su respiración se notaba serena. Luego de un rato así se separaron.

-Mum, Salí temprano y me tome la libertad de hacerte una sorpresa, ¿quisieras salir a comer al mejor restaurante de Happy Village?, logre organizar todo hace una semana y esta todo listo.-

-Tu siempre tan organizado, claro que iré pero primero me gustaría mostrarte algo, también te tengo una sorpresa que te gustara mucho-

Pop, miro un poco extrañado a Mum, pero no le duro el gusto de ver el rostro de sus esposa, cuando ella le pego prácticamente la hoja que había estado leyendo, en la cara.

_Día: _shalalalalallalalalala (no importante)

_Fecha:_ shalalalalallalalalala (no importante)

_Paciente:_ Mum, edad-(bueno mejor no le prestó atención)

_Situación:_ La paciente menciono algunos síntomas se le hizo un examen médico y se le informa que está embarazada… EMBARAZADA.

Pop se quedo un poco quieto, que podría responder ante esta situación, intento decir algo pero su garganta estaba seca, luego de un gran y arduo esfuerzo lo único que consiguió fue sacar un EHH?

-¿Cómo que "EHHH?", tu también ayudaste en esto, espero que te responsabilices tonto.- Menciono haciendo un berrinche un tanto falso, en el fondo conocía a su esposo y sabia lo que le ocurría, solo hacia eso para molestarlo un poco.

-¿Es en serio?-

-¿Tu qué crees Pop?-

-Genial!, eres una Genio Mum, SEREMOS PADRES, HURRA, VIVA, UN PEQUEÑO ADORABLE!- en efecto, su esposa lo conocía bastante, el estuvo brincoteando por toda la casa y seguía haciendo escándalo, se asomo a la casa de sus vecinos y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡MUM Y YO SEREMOS PADRES!-

Una de las vecinas, una muchachita de 16 años muy simpática, pero con un desordenado y puntiagudo cabello rojo se asomo y felicito al futuro padre, a lo que se le junto su otro vecino un hombre un tanto extraño y con una dentadura un poco marcada se asomo y también lo felicito, luego se retiro a su casa cuchicheando algo como de que el también quería un hijo o algo así, Pop acaricio el cabello de la niña y se despidió, un poco más calmado y menos eufórico regreso a su casa morada, donde su esposa estaba botada de la risa.

Las ultimas semanas de su embarazo, de gusto pasaron a ser una situación algo desesperante, Pop lo único que oía era, " quiero un helado con crema batida, choconuez y canela, a-h-o-r-a", "no quiero que la cuna este en el centro, ponla en la ventana, no mejor si en el centro., mejor horizontal con respecto a su closet", aunque le parecía encantador y esperaba con ansias a su primogénito, por que el aseguraba que iba a ser niño…aunque a su esposa dijera que sería una niña, era bastante difícil lidiar con una mujer embarazada.

Salió en la noche, como a las 9 o algo así, no se dedico a ver el reloj, hacia algunos días que la villa se había vuelto un poco rara no solo por el extraño fenómeno celeste ocurrido algunas semanas antes, si no porque desde que había comenzado la guerra, salir era poco común, después de manejar unos minutos logro encontrar una tienda y compro algo de comer para su bella y un tanto quejumbrosa esposa.

Llego por fin el día del nacimiento del pequeño Cub, su nombre ya lo habían decidido y acordaron eso, aparte era tan conveniente por que podía ser tanto para niño o niña…algo así como Morgan. Mum lo había despertado a media noche y así se fueron al hospital.

Mientras tanto en la sala de urgencias, Mum, se acomodaba un mechón café de la cara, definitivamente tenía que esforzarse más, soplo y soplo tomando todas sus fuerzas y apretando de paso la mano de su compañero, a tal grado de dejarle los dedos algo morados, pero al final, por fin salió el tan esperado ser, Mum se tumbo en su camilla, había sido pesado, había valido la pena, pero por fin estaba con ellos SU bebe.

-Es un varón, de mediana talla, de buen peso y completamente sano, señora…señor, Felicitaciones, por cierto un embarazo ejemplar, sin ninguna complicación-

- ¡Bueno si, denme a mi hijito, doctora Chuckle (mama de Giggles), ya lo quiero ver!- dijo haciendo de nuevo sus expresiones exageradas la mujer de cabello café.

- ah si aquí lo traemos, ya por fin esta abrigado, Lumpy podrías por favor pasarme al pequeño con Cuidado.-

Ni bien estaba diciendo eso cuando el distraído doctor se volteo e hizo que se girara una lámpara de pie la cual le pego en la cabeza a Pop, el cual solo se molesto y se sobo la parte golpeada. Unas ligeras risitas salieron del pequeño bulto de cobijitas de colores claros.

Mum, tomo suavemente el bultito y lo destapo, esto mostro aun pequeñín, de piel clara, con cabello castaño, seguramente más grande tendría una hermosa melena, una carita redondita y cachetuda, una nariz pequeña y lo más importante, los ojos de Pop, un café ambarino muy agradable, pero aunque todavía eran pequeños brillaban por la risa que su padre le había causado.

Así disfrutaron una semana, y la nueva familia decidió salir un poco de la villa y alejarse de el ambiente de la ciudad. Una noche mientras Cub dormía tranquilo en la cama de sus padres y Mum le acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, noto que Pop toda vía siega trabajando, por la computadora claro, era tarde y debían de dormir los 3, se separo con un poco de pesar de su pequeño y se acerco a su pareja, la cual ya comenzaba a tener unas cuantas ojeras.

-Cariño vámonos a dormir ya es tarde, mañana terminaras lo que te falta- le dijo suavemente al oído.

-No puedo, amor, tengo que tener esto ordenado y librarme de las preocupaciones, pero tú no te desveles y ve con Cub…mientras no llora.

-Siempre tan preocupado por el orden y los planes, mi pobre teddy, deberías de relajarte un poco mas.- Mum abrazo por detrás a Pop, y esto último se lo dijo cerca de su oreja quedito, muy quedito.

A la mañana siguiente, Pop había planeado ir a Happy Village para dejar el trabajo y de paso comprar provisiones, con lo que no contaba era que su esposa le encargaría al pequeño Cub, el cual se encontraba despierto, ella le había comentado que saldría un poco con unas amigas que no veía.

-baaa….babadabababda…jijijijiji- los soniditos que hacia Cub, eran bastante divertido, Pop, que se encontraba cargando al pequeño, se había golpeado con una caja cereal. Haciéndose el ofendido Pop decidió actuar un poco como su esposa y se hizo el molesto con Cub. Poco a poco la cara del infante se volvió un poco más seria y ya cuando paso buen rato de la preocupación sus ojos se mostraban en huelga y se juntaron cristalinas lagrimas, después de eso y retomando todo lo que su adorada esposa le había dicho le hizo más bromitas para hacerlo reír.

Cuando regresaban a la casa, un camión de bomberos paso y Pop tubo que girar un poco para evitar accidentes, pero después de un rato de ir lento (la seguridad de él y de Cub eran lo más importante) noto una larga columna de humo…demasiado cerca de la casa de descanso. Acelero un poco, lo suficiente para controlar con seguridad el carro. Cuando llego, en efecto, si era la casa, los bomberos sacaban lo que quedaba de los cuerpos calcinados, solo quedaban cenizas. Pop no había bajado a Cub, pero el simple hecho de ver esa escena hizo que se desmoronara, no lo podía creer, de repente una mano hizo que saliera de aquel trance emocional, un joven de la patrulla con cabello rosáceo y gafas oscuras se acomodo junto a él.

-¿Es usted el dueño, verdad?, lo sentimos….no pudimos hacer mucho, las bombas de guerra no suelen tener estos alcances, cuando llegamos ya casi no había nada….una había logrado salir…..pero el humo no le dio oportunidad….es una lástima era una mujer muy guapa.-

-…..- por más que intentara hablar no lo consiguió, no tenía fuerzas…no tenía nada.

-Hubo algo que quedo intacto, señor, un libro-

Eso fue lo último que escucho, ya no aguantaba más, las lagrimas caían por toda su cara, los bomberos se fueron, al final solo quedaban cenizas y un enorme y ensordecedor silencio, su mundo se hacia pedazos y las cenizas llevadas por el viento le quitaban lo poco que quedaba de ella, su luz, su corazón. Un sollozo, lo que escuchaba un poco lejos era un sollozo, Pop giro pesadamente y vio la camioneta donde estaba su hijo, el cual reclamaba alimento y atención, luego vio el libro que le habían entregado, su titulo era "Una vida feliz y sencilla: guía anti estrés para una vida sana", se paro rápidamente con todo y el libro y de este se soltó una hoja, era una foto del día del nacimiento de Cub. La foto decía :_lo más feliz de mi vida._

-Mum, tontita, Cub y yo estaremos bien- fue lo último que dijo ese día y se paro completamente para atender al infante que había salido con un poco del carácter de su madre.

(0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o)

Comentarios…bueno no le puse titulo ^.^ Mum es un oc


End file.
